Ahora y siempre
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Mal titulo, como siempre, pero denle una oportunidad. [Thomas/Aris]


Aris gruño. Se paseaba por su habitación como animal enjaulado. Estaba tenso, ansioso y horriblemente estresado. Se detuvo y golpeó el muro, frustrado, lastimándose los nudillos. Thomas, su Thomas, entraría ese mismo día al laberinto. Lo planearon con anterioridad y todo estaba en orden, no había lugar para fallas. Pero se sentía destrozado. No cabía en su cabeza el hecho de tener que separarse, pero más que nada, le dolía el hecho de que no lo recordaría. Thomas no lo recordaría, no le importaría, pero Aris, Aris recordaría a Thomas, a Teresa y a Raquel. A las únicas personas que significaban algo en su vida, las perdería por un estúpido experimento. No, no podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. Lo hacían por una buena causa, por una causa que valía cada sacrificio, y Thomas creía en ese plan. No podía defraudarlo, no a él. No después de todos los años que pasaron juntos.

Porque, por más que fueran los candidatos de elite, también fueron unos niños de nueve años totalmente asustados en unas instalaciones gigantescas. Por eso Thomas era el líder, el verdadero. La ministra solo era un adorno, una imagen conmemorativa, pero no significaba nada para ellos. Thomas era quien sabía las palabras exactas para hacerlos confiar en que el plan funcionaria, y Aris realmente le creía. Quería hacerlo, hacia su mejor intento para creerlo, porque no soportaba pensar que algo saliera mal y perderlo para siempre. No, eso no pasaría. Era Thomas, su Thomas, él siempre tenía un plan. Unos suaves golpes lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

 **-Aris, ya es hora. –** anunció Thomas solemnemente, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aris sintió que temblaba. No sabía si realmente temblaba o si eran los nervios, pero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló. Sacudió sus manos y salió de la habitación con una convicción que no se creía ni el mismo. Se reunió con los demás para la despedida formal. Raquel lo vio primero y le sonrió de manera forzada. Aris se acercó a reunirse con ellos. Pudo ver que Teresa lloraba.

 **-Es hora de ir. –** había dicho Thomas.

Su rostro era serio, pero estaba preocupado. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber interpretar sus expresiones. Le hubiera gustado expresarle algo de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero nunca fue muy bueno en eso, así que como única respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Primero al neutralizador y después al laberinto.**

Debía ser extremadamente difícil para el prestarse a que le borraran la memoria, cada recuerdo, cada rostro, cada sentimiento. El no tendría que pasar por eso, al menos los recordaría a ellos, y eso era lo único que le importaba recordar.

Teresa lloraba desconsolada. Thomas levantó su mano y Aris la estrechó con tristeza, luego se despidió de Raquel. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Teresa, pero ella se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó. No lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero solo empeoraba la situación. Debían ser fuertes, tal como Thomas querría que fueran.

Aris sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró cuando vio lagrimas caer de los ojos de Thomas. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, lo que estaba planeado, aun si eso incluía mandar a Thomas al laberinto A.

 **-Ya tienes que irte. –** sentenció con dolorosa tristeza.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta que daba a un extenso corredor, la abrió y le hizo señas a Thomas para que lo siguiera.

-Nos vemos mañana. –dijo, despidiéndose de Teresa. La próxima vez que la vería no recordaría quien era, no recordaría a su mejor amiga.

Thomas siguió a Aris y cruzaron la puerta. Caminaron juntos por el corredor hasta llegar al ascensor, y desde ahí Thomas debía seguir solo.

Se detuvieron frente al ascensor. Aris pudo notar que Thomas estaba nervioso, movía las manos y no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo o hacia los lados, como si quisiera irse. Aris sabía que Thomas trataba de hacerse el fuerte frente a las chicas, pero nunca había aparentado frente a él. Sabía que siempre podía contar con él, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo.

-Estas seguro de esto? –preguntó de manera casual, sabiendo la respuesta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Thomas entró lentamente y se volteó para mirarlo. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero aun así le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Aris sintió sus ojos arder y un nudo en la garganta. Trató de sonreír y asentir también a modo de despedida. Entonces las puertas se cerraron, llevándose a Thomas, alejándolo de Aris por mucho tiempo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cruzaron esa trans-plana. Dos años, para ser exactos. Hace una semana más o menos, Thomas los dejó. Nunca entendió bien el porqué. Tuvo una gran discusión con Minho, luego una pelea que los dejó a ambos bastante lastimados, y al día siguiente Thomas se fue. Algunos dicen que huyo, otros que Minho lo obligo a irse, pero nadie sabe con exactitud la verdad.

Lo único seguro era que Thomas se había ido, y que no planeaba volver nunca. Aris, junto con muchas chicas de su grupo, incluida Teresa, habían recuperado sus recuerdos.

Al hacerlo, Aris se dio cuenta de que él había crecido junto a Raquel como si fuera su hermana, y se le hizo casi imposible asimilar el hecho de que la había perdido para siempre. Luego vino el sacrificio de Teresa, para salvar a Thomas. Y ahora, Thomas se había largado, dejándolo completamente solo. Aris no iba a permitir que le fueran arrebatadas más personas importantes, ya estaba harto. Armó su bolso, reunió algo de comida y le avisó a Minho que se iría a buscar a Thomas. Minho le dejó claro que si partía solo, volvía solo, y Aris le aclaró que no volvería si la condición era tal..

Así, con bastantes ánimos emprendió su viaje en busca de Thomas.

Fueron días enteros de caminata, kilómetros y kilómetros de un calor sofocante, siguiendo pistas y pasos que lo desalentaban cada vez mas, haciéndolo dudar de su plan suicida de partir solo.

Muchas de sus compañeras de grupo a la larga le habían tomado cariño y trataron de impedir que partiera, incluso unas pocas se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, pero el sintió que debía hacerlo solo. Brenda estaba apenada, jamás pensó que Thomas la dejaría, pero Gally la convenció de que la razón no debía saberla, solo respetarla. Después de todo, Thomas sabia tomar decisiones, para bien o para mal. Aris se preguntaba si finalmente Thomas habrá recuperado sus recuerdos, después de todo esa era la idea, que recordara todo al cabo de un tiempo.

Mientras recorría una especie de paramo con algunos árboles, lo más cercano a un bosque que quedaba en ese mundo destruido, Aris se puso a pensar. Y si Thomas nunca le perdonó lo del desierto? Y si el también fue culpable de que hubiera partido solo? Comenzó a sentirse mal consigo mismo. Había tratado muy mal a Thomas, pero todo fue tratando de protegerlo. Sonaba muy mal, pero era cierto. CRUEL era capaz de todo. Y si decían que lo matarían, lo mejor era hacer lo que ellos pedían.

Al atardecer del cuarto día lo encontró. Estaba a punto de ponerse a descansar para seguir buscando en óptimo estado cuando lo vio. En una colina tocada suavemente por los últimos rayos del sol, al costado de un desnutrido árbol, Thomas estaba sentado, dándole la espalda al lugar en donde estaba Aris. Llevaba una capa con capucha, tal vez para protegerse del sol, pero no se veía su ropa en malas condiciones. Conociéndolo, ya debía tener un lugar en el que se estaba quedando, incluso debía tener agua.

Se sentía aliviado por verlo en buen estado, pero aún estaba preocupado por el cómo reaccionaría al verlo. Decidió que si ya estaba ahí era un todo o nada. Se acercó a donde estaba lentamente, tratando de que sus pasos hicieran ruido para no sobresaltarlo, pero Thomas no parecía interesado en él. Estaba absorto mirando la puesta de sol. Cuando Aris llegó a su lado se snetó y examino su rostro. Estaba como una estatua, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo soñador mientras miraba el horizonte. Aris volteó su vista al frente y quedó maravillado. Realmente es un paisaje hermoso, único, algo que Aris pensó que nunca vería, pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos.

Pensó un momento en que decir, pero las palabras ya estaban decididas hace mucho.

 **-Estas seguro de esto? –** le preguntó.

Thomas salió de su trance y lo miró. Y al hacerlo nada más importó. Aris se dio cuenta de que estaba perdonado, porque su mirada no expresaba rencor, para nada, sino al contrario. Thomas al verlo le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez era un gesto común,, tal vez para Thomas no significó nada, pero para Aris significaba que, tal como en ese momento hace muchos años, el siempre estaría para apoyar a Thomas, tal como en ese momento. Sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no estaba triste. Nunca había estado tan lejos de esa emoción como en ese momento. Trató de devolverle la sonrisa, y asentir, demostrando que ahí estaba, junto a él, y ahí estaría siempre.

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes!~_

 _Emmm, bueno, supongo que a muy pocas personas les agrada Aris, y mucho menos lo deben shippear con Tommy, pero bueeh._

 _La verdad escribí esto hace un tiempo, y no lo había subido por falta de tiempo. La acumulación de trabajos de laboratorio me tienen bastante ocupada._

 _Pero bueno, si a alguien logré llegar con este fic, entonces yo feliz._

 _Por cierto, les gustó el actor que interpretó a Aris en la peli? :S_

 _Besos!~_

* * *

 _ **10/08/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
